


Welcome to the Studio!

by LissaAeducan



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Odd Confession of love, Other, Slight Smut, slight hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaAeducan/pseuds/LissaAeducan
Summary: Lia is just an every day girl when all at once she gets a wish granted... and not in the way she expected. Being zapped into the world of Bendy, she must now team up with Henry, Boris, and the others to escape... or find another way to win for everyone.
Relationships: Alice/Tom, oc/bendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lia sighed softly. She had just finished another play through of BATIM, and she still felt like the ending wasn’t good enough. Yeah, she didn’t make the game, so she technically had no say. But it was still infuriating to not be able to escape the damn studio. “Poor guys. All alone, always having to repeat the same thing over and over. An endless cycle, an endless chain…” she sighed, walking back to her bed. Lia was a huge gamer- so she was not happy with a large cliffhanger on a game. She was also one of those girls who developed crushes on certain characters or grew attached to them in some way. With BATIM, she adored Boris in the first half, hated the first Alice, and was unsure about Henry- although she thought his voice was nice. And with her obsession on finding answers, she watched several YouTube videos on theory topics and secret Easter eggs hidden in the game. Bendy was no different.  
Plopping down on her bed, Lia stared at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts. She was an introverted girl who had no family or friends left. She worked a part time job that barely allowed her to pay rent. And she wanted to run. Get away from her life and do literally anything else. This thought always ran another through her head. “What if I ended up in the studio?” She thought to herself. She was never sure how it would go, since she would know everything and what to prepare for. A soft chuckle escaped her. “Get a life, girl. Wishes and dreams don’t come true,” she hissed, before curling up and sleeping…  
Her alarm blared. Rolling over, she slammed her hand into the clock. She did not want to adult today. Getting out of her bed, Lia dressed for the day. She worked at the local gas station- both inside and out. And customers were jerks. She just wanted the day to be over. But of course it did not work that way. After her shift, Lia stormed into her room and slammed the door. Her eyes were drawn to the plushie she had of Bendy. And a small choking noise came from her; she had been crying since she left the store. “I wish you could get me away from here,” she muttered. Getting off her bed, she left the room and made her dinner before walking to her computer set-up and getting back to BATIM. But she soon found she was too tired to play, and staggered back to her room. Face planting onto the pile of blankets, Lia looked once mote at her Bendy. “Take me away….” she muttered before sleep took her over.

Something felt off. Lia felt stiff and cold. Attempting to move, she found that her body was a little heavier. And the smell was all wrong. It smelled musty, not clean like her room. Finally opening her eyes, Lia saw wooden brown walls, and that she was laying on a wooden plank floor. Sitting up, she looked around and saw that the entire area looked toonish, and realization crawled into her mind.  
Lia was in the Studio!!


	2. Henry?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia discovers something new about herself and meets with a familiar face

Ch.2  
Henry?!

Lia took in the whole visage in front of her. Everything was as she knew it to be. But she couldn’t wrap her head around how she got here. And why her body felt a little weird. Deciding to stand, Lia wobbled and when she stretched her arm out, she saw a slim pale arm with a lacy black glove on it. Gasping, she jerked her arm away from the wall and stared at both her hands. They were both covered in the same lacy gloves- which stopped just before the elbow. Her skin was pale, and her clothes had changed as well. Instead of her overalls, she was wearing a black tank top and black cargo capris with black combat buckle boots.

Spinning around, Lia also caught sight of something that shocked her- a fluffy tail on her lower back!! Jumping, Lia spun around and tried to figure stuff out, but she was too scared. Yeah, she knew the Studio, but she was also aware of how dangerous it could be. And she didn’t know if she was alone. Standing straight, Lia then shrugged her shoulders and started to move from the hallway into the main room. Might as well play along. Not much else I can do, she thought. Trying her best to remember where to go, she wandered around the studio first to get a feel for everything. Walking into the hallway to the left of her, Lia went into the drawing room and looked around. The drawings of Bendy made her laugh. How can something so cute be so evil? Moving to the art desk where the Bendy picture would move. Then she spied the Inkwell under the table. 

Grabbing it, she put it in a pack she had discovered she had on the belt she wore, knowing she would just have to grab it later anyway. Turning to leave, Lia went back into the main room before going to the other hallway. Going into the ink room, she was shocked to see that the Ink Machine was already up. She wasn’t alone after all!

Turning around again, Lia sprinted out and skidded when she heard a soft thudding sound coming from the break room. Eyeing the cracked door, Lia pushed it open quietly and stood at the top, jaw dropping when she saw who was down there.

Henry (she assumes since she never saw what he actually looked like) was playing darts. His skin was pale, and his hair was black. But he looked human. Lia was shocked to see him. She had hoped that she wouldn’t be alone, but she was expecting to be. But seeing the game’s protagonist down below her, she couldn’t help but smile. Walking down the stairs, Henry instantly whirled around when he heard her footsteps.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Relax, Henry. I’m not an enemy. My name is Lia, and I am stuck here just like you are,” she explained. Henry relaxed, but only slightly. Sitting down, Lia explained that she was from a different area and had woken up in the Studio. “I can help you through here, but getting out won’t be easy, not even for me,” she finished with a dark sigh. She didn’t have the heart to tell him the full truth.

“Hmm… well, I would be glad to have help. I’m not too sure where to go from here,” he admitted, and Lia giggled.

“Well, that’s where I can come in. We have to get the Ink Machine going. I saw you already raised it, so follow me and we can get the mission underway,” Lia stayed, and rose to leave with Henry on her heels. 

Let the game begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I’m sooooo sorry for the Long break. Just been busy. But I’m gonna try and update this once or twice a week, as well as get some other stories up.


End file.
